mydigimonfanfictionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1: And So It Begins
opens on a shot of the Earth spinning in space. Joe: That’s home. Planet Earth. But I’m not sure that’s where I am right now. Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out, and other places got totally flooded with muddy oceans. And get this: places that were normally blazing hot in the summer, got super cold. At the time, I didn’t know any of this was going on, because I was at camp. All of the other campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while…uh, going over my multiplication tables. is lying on a tree branch, snoring. From the bright blue sky, a snowflake falls. Joe: That is, until it started to snow. In the middle of July! Totally freaky. And it gets weirder. You won’t believe what happened to me and seven other kids. Oh, by the way, my name’s Joe. indicates JOSEPH “JOE” KAMIYA Joe: This is Amree. She’s okay, for a girl. indicates AMREE TAKENOUCHI Joe: And Jaren. Jaren’s too cool. Just look at that haircut! indicates JAREN ISHIDA Joe: And this little kid is Ben. He should have gone to computer camp. indicates BENJAMIN “BEN” IZUMI Joe: That’s Afton. I bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try. indicates AFTON TACHIKAWA Joe: Rylan is Jaren’s little brother. indicates RYLAN TAKAISHI Joe: Oh, and this is Michael. But don’t ever scare him. He’d probably wet his pants. indicates MICHAEL KIDO Joe: And finally, this is Alyssa. indicates ALYSSA YAGAMI Joe: So there we were at camp, when suddenly this huge blizzard came out of nowhere! Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled. So let’s have toboggan races instead! Alyssa: Wow! It’s snow! Rylan: I’m gonna build the biggest snowman! Jaren: Hey, Rylan! Be careful. Slow down! Amree: Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn’t bring a jacket. Michael: Man! I was worried I’d catch a summer cold. But this is even worse! Afton: Ahh! Wow! Why didn’t I pack my fluffy pink snow boots? the other KIDS run outside to play, BEN is in the cabin fiddling with his laptop. Ben: Still not working. Bummer. This storm’s making a mess of my infrared Internet connection. Rylan: Hey, lookit! Alyssa: Wow! Joe: Hey, what’s your name…Ben! Come on out here, you gotta see this! comes out of the cabin with his computer bag on his back. A dramatic light show is playing out across the sky. The KIDS sigh in awe. Afton: It’s beautiful. Magical even. Joe: Yeah. Ben: Yeah, but what is it? Amree: Maybe an aurora? Ben: You mean Aurora Borealis? The Northern Lights? That’s impossible. You see that in Alaska. We’re way too far south. Amree: Tell that to the snow. Michael: I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia. Jaren: And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting! Afton: Do you think we need sunscreen? Joe: Hey, what’s that? circle of green light appears in the sky, and then shoots out beams of light at each of the eight children. They gasp as the beams come right for them. The beams of light land with explosions of snow at their feet. Amree: Everyone, are you alright? Alyssa: Yeah, barely. Jaren: We’re still here. Afton: That was scary. Michael: What- What was it? Ben: Meteors? Okay, so it’s not meteors. the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects surrounded in light float up to each of the children. They each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in their hands. Amree: What…are these? Ben: My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus. Michael: No instructions? Joe: Forget the instructions, surf’s up! of nowhere, a huge wave swells over their heads. The wall of water picks them up, and sends them down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color flashing as they fall, screaming. Afton: I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp! later, an unconscious JOE hears a voice calling to him. Koromon: Joe? Yoo-hoo, Joe? Joe: Yeah, I’m okay…huh? opens his eyes to see KOROMON, a head with large eyes, long ears and jagged teeth sitting on his chest. The creature blinks at JOE. JOE yells, throwing himself away from KOROMON. Joe: That is the last time I eat camp food! Koromon: Hey, you don’t need to be afraid of me. I’m your friend, I’m your friend, I’m your friend! bounces up and down happily. Joe: Uh, just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots? Koromon: Everything’s gonna be alright now, Joe. I’ve been waiting for you. Joe: Waiting for me? Koromon: My name’s Koromon. And we’re partners! Joe: Koromon? That means…“talking head?” Koromon: It means “brave little warrior.” And don’t forget it, Joe! Joe: So what did you mean you’ve been waiting for me? And how did you know my name? comes out from behind a tree, followed by MOTIMON. Ben: Joe? Joe: Hmm? Ben, that you? Ben: It’s me. And I’ve got this little pink thing following me everywhere. Motimon: It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch? is surprised and loses control of KOROMON, who falls out of his hands and bounces on the ground. Joe: Ah! Another one? What are they? Motimon: Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually. Ben: I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form. I don’t remember anything like this in the camp brochure. Joe: Y’think? It’s weird. Ben: The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common. Motimon: Nothing is common in DigiWorld. Koromon: That’s right, Joe. You’re in the DigiWorld! Joe: And just where is the DigiWorld? Ben: I don’t care so much about where it is. I want to know what it is! Joe: Guess I’ll just take a look around for myself. climbs a tree and peers around with a mini-telescope from his pocket. Joe: The ocean? What’s that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don’t remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn’t gonna help much. hops up the tree and sits next to JOE. Koromon: Hey, Joe. What do you see? Joe: Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what’s that? his lens, JOE spots KUWAGAMON, a flying red insect monster, screeching as it flies toward them. Joe: Look at that. It’s some sort of giant red beetle! And it’s flying right at us! beetle monster swoops at the tree where JOE and KOROMON are sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes. Motimon: I can’t watch. That is one seriously bad Digimon, even when he’s in a good mood! Ben: That’s just great. Koromon: Watch out! His name is Kuwagamon. He’s an insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything! Joe: Well, he’s a gardener! KUWAGAMON flying at the tree JOE is in, KOROMON leaps off the branch toward the monster, blowing bubbles that annoy KUWAGAMON just enough to make him miss JOE, merely knocking him to the ground. BEN rushes up to JOE. Ben: Joe, you okay? Joe: Well, I have had better days. falls from the sky and crashes to the ground. Joe: Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What’s your name? Koromon? Koromon: That’s me. Joe: You’re pretty brave, for a little guy. I’m impressed. Koromon: It was nothing. starts heading in BEN and JOE’s direction. Ben: Ah, Joe, he’s heading this way again! Motimon: Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone, this way. Joe: Come on! and JOE, holding KOROMON, follow MOTIMON, running away from KUWAGAMON. Motimon: Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow! Inside this tree! jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. BEN and JOE, holding KOROMON, stare, then jump in after him. Joe: Let’s go! the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible. Ben: Whoa…what kind of tree is this? Motimon: It’s a hiding tree, silly. hear KUWAGAMON screeching outside the tree. Koromon: Quiet now. Don’t make a sound. KUWAGAMON’s shrieking subsides, and from outside the tree, they hear a different voice. Amree: All clear! No need to hide anymore. Joe: Amree! Amree: You can come out now. Joe: Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh? AMREE is YOKOMON, another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on top of its head. Yokomon: I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Amree. Welcome. Amree: Joe, Ben, meet Yokomon. My own personal something-or-other. Joe: Looks kinda like a radish. Ben: Must be another one of them. Like the other…whatever they are. comes out of the clearing with ALYSSA. Joe: Alyssa! Alyssa: Hey guys! Amree: Who’s that with you? Alyssa: Oh! Guys, this is Salamon. Ben: How many of these things are there? they watch, TOKOMON runs in front of them. Ben: They’re popping up everywhere! Tokomon: Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey, Rylan, over here! Rylan: Coming! Tokomon, there you are! RYLAN comes running out of the bushes to TOKOMON, followed by JAREN, who is holding TSUNOMON, an orange legless creature with a long horn on its head. Jaren: Rylan! Joe: Hey, Jaren, you too? Jaren: Yeah, I’m here too. Joe: No, I meant that! Under your arm! Jaren: Oh, this guy? Yeah, well… Tsunomon: Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you. and TOKOMON are clearly already quite fond of each other. They are laughing and hugging, when from the bushes around them, they can hear MICHAEL screaming. Then he appears, running out of the forest, followed by BUKAMON, a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair. Michael: Ahhhh! Joe: Michael? Michael: Help me! This thing, this thing…It won’t leave me alone! Bukamon: Hey, who’re you calling a thing? I’m no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon. screams some more as BUKAMON, perched on his shoulder, laughs. Michael: Wha- What’s wrong with you guys? Don’t you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They’re- they’re everywhere! What are they? Bukamon: We’re… Digimon: Digimon. Digital Monsters. Joe: Digital Monsters? Digimon: Yes, Digimon. Koromon: We’re not just Digital Monsters. We’re much more than that. We’re…kinda cute. Tsunomon: And very loyal. Yokomon: With beautiful hair. Motimon: Or maybe no hair at all. Bukamon: We can be funny. Ha! Tokomon: And adorable. Salamon: Or just very cuddly. Joe: It’s a pleasure to meet each of you. My name’s Joe, and these are my friends from camp. I’d like you to meet Amree. Amree: Nice place you got here. Except the bugs. Joe: And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Jaren. Jaren: No autographs, please. Joe: And this is Michael. Michael: I’d shake hands, if you had any. Joe: Ben here’s our computer expert. Ben: Do you have Internet access? Joe: Then there’s Alyssa. Alyssa: It’s nice to meet you! Joe: And last but not least, this little guy is… Rylan: Rylan. Call me Rylan. And I’m not as small as I look. Joe: There now. Is that everybody? Amree: Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat? Joe: Now, now. Her name is Afton. Ben: Well, perhaps she’s off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike. Afton: a distance Ahh! Somebody help me! Joe: Come on! Ben: Okay, so she’s not picking flowers. Joe: Afton, where are you? group runs into a clearing in time to see AFTON run into it from the other side, screaming, and followed by TANEMON, a leafy-looking Digimon with four short legs. Amree: There she is! Joe: Afton, it’s okay! KIDS stop short when they realize that AFTON isn’t running from TANEMON, but from KUWAGAMON who is coming out of the forest after her. Joe: It’s that big bug again! dives low over them once, then flies off. AFTON is kneeling on the ground, and next to her is TANEMON. Tanemon: Afton, are you alright? Afton: I think so. Tanemon: Don’t worry, Tanemon’s here to protect you. Amree: It’s okay now. Afton: Oh, Amree! Joe: Watch it, here he comes! Alyssa: I’m scared! Amree: Run! flies behind the fleeing KIDS and DIGIMON, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he goes. Jaren: Down! hits the ground, and KUWAGAMON swoops, but misses them. Michael: Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund! Tanemon: Here he comes again! Joe: Okay, that does it! No more running away! Amree: What else can we do? Jaren: She’s right. There’s no way we can fight that thing! Ben: Not and win, anyway. group continues running, until the path they are on leads to a cliff. They stop short. Jaren: Great. Anybody bring a helicopter? goes to the edge and looks down. Alyssa: Be careful, Joe! Joe: There’s no way down. We’re going to have to find another way. Amree: Another way where? KUWAGAMON bursts from the bushes behind them, and soars out over the cliff, turning back for another swipe. Alyssa: Watch out, Joe! Koromon: Here I go! runs from KUWAGAMON, and KOROMON leaps over him to face KUWAGAMON. He blows some bubbles at it, but KUWAGAMON is barely bothered by them. Joe: Not again! Yokomon: Digimon, attack! of the KIDS’ DIGIMON leap into the air, blowing bubbles in KUWAGAMON’s face. KUWAGAMON is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees. Amree: Yokomon! Joe: Koromon! of the DIGIMON are lying on the rock of the cliff, eyes closed. Joe: Koromon, are you crazy? Why’d you do it? Koromon: Sorry, it’s just…I’m trying to make a good impression. Joe: Crazy guy. the KIDS run up to their injured DIGIMON. Amree: Oh, Yokomon. Afton: Tanemon, talk to me. Alyssa: Come on, Salamon. Say something! Ben: Motimon, are you okay? They must be programmed for courage. Rylan: Tokomon, what’s wrong? Jaren: Hey, Tsunomon, wake up! Michael: Bukamon, wake up. Huh? Oh no! the forest, the KIDS hear the screech of KUWAGAMON again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers. Jaren: Get back! Amree: I was hoping we’d seen the last of him. Joe: Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh? Jaren: Ugh, I knew I should’ve brought my bug spray. Joe: Okay, get ready to run! Koromon: No, we fight! That’s right. It’s the only way. Stand and fight! Joe: Give it up, will ya? Motimon: No, Koromon’s right. It’s time that we showed what we’re made of! Ben: No, don’t! Yokomon: They’re right! Amree: No way! It’s hopeless! You’re no match for him, Yokomon. Tsunomon: Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go! Tokomon: We can do it, we can do it! Salamon: Come on, come on, come on, come on! Bukamon: Let me go, let me go, let go! Afton: Tanemon, you too? Tanemon: Uh huh! Koromon: I’m sorry, Joe. Let’s go! the DIGIMON fly from the KIDS’ arms and rush for Kuwagamon. Koromon: Come on, Digimon! Amree: It’s useless! Yokomon! Ben: Don’t go! Motimon! Jaren: No, wait! Don’t do it, Tsunomon! Rylan: Don’t go! Tokomon! Alyssa: Wait! Salamon, stay back! Michael: Turn around! Come back, Bukamon! Afton: Tanemon! Be careful! Joe: No, don’t! Koromon, come back! the DIGIMON rush at KUWAGAMON, the KIDS’ Digivices glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on the DIGIMON. Koromon: Koromon, Digivolve to… Agumon: Agumon! Yokomon: Yokomon, Digivolve to… Biyomon: Biyomon! Motimon: Motimon, Digivolve to… Tentomon: Tentomon! Tsunomon: Tsunomon, Digivolve to… Gabumon: Gabumon! Tokomon: Tokomon, Digivolve to… Patamon: Patamon! Bukamon: Bukamon, Digivolve to… Gomamon: Gomamon! Tanemon: Tanemon, Digivolve to… Palmon: Palmon! Salamon: Salamon, Digivolve to… Gatomon: Gatomon! in the place of the tiny friends the KIDS had met, were larger, more grown-up looking DIGIMON. Amree: What in the- Look at them! What’s happened to the little guys? Joe: They’re…bigger. eight DIGIMON leap at KUWAGAMON, but are easily thrown to the ground. Agumon: Alright, then. You asked for it! Palmon: Poison Ivy! vines spring from PALMON’s hands, wrapping themselves around KUWAGAMON, making it unable to fly away. Patamon: Boom Bubble! Tentomon: Super Shocker! Gatomon: Lightning Paw! blasting bubble, TENTOMON’s shock of electricity, and GATOMON’s claws make KUWAGAMON step back. When he puts down his foot, GOMAMON is underneath, causing KUWAGAMON to fall to his knees. Agumon: Stand back, everyone! Pepper Breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! fireball, GABUMON’s blast of blue energy, and BIYOMON’s whirlwind hit KUWAGAMON dead-on, enraging him. Agumon: Now, all together! combined force of the eight smaller DIGIMON’s attacks are enough to defeat KUWAGAMON, who falls backward into the forest. The KIDS look on, amazed. Ben: They made vapor-ware out of him. Joe: Amazing! Agumon: Told you we could do it! DIGIMON run, smiling, back to the KIDS, who laugh with joy. Joe: Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it! Tentomon: How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh? within the forest, KUWAGAMON screams. Amree: Watch out! Joe: Huh? and AGUMON run back to the others as KUWAGAMON buries his pincers in the ground where they had been standing. Joe: Guess we celebrated too soon! ground cracks where KUWAGAMON’s pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with the KIDS and their DIGIMON on it, breaks off and begins to fall. Chapter 2: The Birth Of Greymon